MY Date with Hinata
by sasukedude
Summary: After the date Naruto comes to light on how he feels about Hinata, however his new bond could cause im to sever his relationship with teammate Sakura. Will Naruto be forced to choose between 2 special women or will love's stranglehold force him to repel?


Naruto

My Date with Hinata

written by-Naruto

Original Characters-Masashi Kishimoto

What's with this girl anyway? She's always staring at me, watching my every move. It's creepy considering how nice she's been. No Matter what I do she's always there. Covering her face whenever I turn her way, even when I touch her she gets red in the face. She's driving me insane! I wish I knew what she was thinking. One brief second, I wish I could journey her mind to find out what she finds so interesting about me. I've always been in my own circle; keeping to myself as the tears of lonliness kept me awake at night. I'm not too bright, my manners are crude and I'm not the looker that Sasuke comes to be. So what? What is it she sees in me? In a million years I may never know...but I'll keep guessing.

Friday night and stuck with work. Why me? Always me. This seemed Shikamaru's sort of theme. I don't work well with younger students and yet the Chuunin exams were exhausting in itself. Thank hokage it's friday. "BRRRRRRRING!!!!" went the sounding of the finishing bell. This meant another month of anicipation of the results of the Chuunin exams. Chouji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Myself paced towards the exit in a thrill of being freed from trivial duty.

"Naruto! Chouji, Lee and I are gonna go get some ramen! You coming?" Damn That Shikamaru. He knows I can't resist. Ramen drenched in fresh miso soup bearing the uncanny smell of a roasted boar. Specially assorted vegatbles swimming in a haven of thick juice joined with the roasted BBQ pork of extereme freshness. I'd be foolish not to accept.

"You know I can't resist a ramen run!" "Good" Shikamaru replied, " because its on you"! Dashin out the door went The trio of hungry muchers as I stood and sulked in agitation at the dubious conundrum. it was only twenty seconds after that I realized I'd been boobed. Rushing Towards the door i would shake my arm wiolently in anger when intercepting my way came quiet one. She stood near the doorway; fiddleing with her fingers she would wince slightly as I came tumbling her way. "Hinata look out!" I exclaimed. Suddenly her eyes shifted too late as my body crashed into hers. Onto the floor we both went our head clashing in a mighty cry as we met. seconds later I found myself rubbing at a gigantic knob centered on my forhead. I rubbed and rubbed continuously although the knob seemed to soften at each attepmt. It didn't hurt however it felt quite pleasurable.

The sensation of an orgasmic lump became intoxifying however the feeling was familiar. I slowly opened my eyes and there I saw her face. She seemd quite flushed as I looked down on her. My thought were that she may have falled on her face and bruised herself somehow. A few inches to the left and I discovered my hand was no where near my face. The vuluptuous knob I had grown to adore was the sensational stroking of Hinata's teet! I found myself flushed as I thrusted my body from the armour of temptation.

"Hinata!" I cried. "I'm so sorry I-I didn't know I was--I'm so sorry about that please don't tell any--" "Naruto-kun" she interuppted. I gazed at her luminous face. The motion of her glossy lips brought sudden satisfaction to my imagination. She rose herself from the cold, hard floor. I extended my arm to give her a lift and she gracefully grasped my hand. A sudden quiver came pulsing from the side of her arm. I could feel the warm vibrations giving off a "hooing" buzz. "I really am clumsy but you should really watch yourself Hinata, I don't have to tell you you can get hurt standing in the way of a rushing man and his roaring belly."

In good sport I pat Hinata twice on her back. She moaned like an ill mouse, I could help but look back at her. She stood shuddering, hugging onto her torsso with her head facing the ground. I turned forward, rushing towards the platform.. There waiting I saw Shikamaru. Lee and Chouji were both singing, Lee with a bottle of sake in one hand and Chouji with a chiken leg in his mouth. Shikamaru greeted me with his usual insults though he only meant it in good fun. We shared a laugh and began walking towards the frowning moon.

Four wouldbe men lay peacefully on the soft surface of the grassy plains. Staring up at the sky we would share out thoughts on love and marraige. Though Shikamaru's mediocre style of lyfe was indeed more simple, Lee's form of love and marraige involved his sensei. Chouji hadn't the time for love for his idea of life was an all you can eat BBQ pork fest. When it came down to my opinion I couldn't think of much. I thought back to the first day I almost kissed Sakura and found my muse.

" Love is an abstract concept of expression" I said. Shikamaru reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. The putrid smell of flustered smoke enlightened the mood as I went on. " My ideal girl isn't just someone who's mind is sharp on edge but also the kind of girl that can arouse a man by saying 'Hi' just once". Shikamaru puffed, he grinned mishievously as his eyes shifted towards my form. " Well if that's the case then Hinata's the perfect girl for you." he continued. "What do you mean" I responded, an awkward squinting upon my face. " Naruto-kun, are you so dense you don't even realize it?" Lee submitted. Chouji then finished off with, "Yeah Naruto, any self-respecting person can see it." I lay dazed and confused, awkwardly frowning as I queried, " What are you guys implying?" Sharing a sequence of looks the fellows couldn't help but laugh though I felt insulted.

Shikamaru wiped his tears away once finishing his joyful chuckling. "Listen Naruto, go to Hinata and ask her on a date. When you witness her expression even you won't we unawares of the truth." Staring Shikamaru down I placed my hand on my forhead in frustration. "Why am I always the one left in the dark?"

The day after I spotted Hinata walking a school of Academy students to thier respective classes. It's there I called her out though she seemed not to notice me. Several times i would repeat until finally she responded. Her face was bright with what seemed like joy though I could not capture what she was so grateful for. Approaching her I stared into her brilliant eyes in the fanciest shade of lavender. Her cheeks glowed red, shoulders ascending to her neck. Without a moment to spare I came out and said it. " Hinata will you...accompany me on a date?" Suddenly she froze. She bore a vacant expression, a thoughtless look of neutral characterization had befallen Hinata. I placed my hand on her forehead which seemed normal. I Checked for a pulse which streamed a mutual aspect. She didn't seem to be stricken from behind by a surprise attack so I shook her continuously, desperately calling her name. It was only about a fewminutes later did I recieve a response.

"N-Naru---"

"Hinata!" I interrupted.

"Are you okay?" Hinata placed her hand on her forehead as she responded.

"I think so...I had the strangest dream, and you were there and so was that log in the background. I thought you asked me to---"

"I did" I intercepted

"Hyuuga Hinata, will you do me the honor of going out on a date?" Hinata shrugged and in only moments she passed out. I caught her just in the nick of time before I realized she was sickly so I called a Nurse. Hinata was then immediately rushed to the medical district where she was admitted into a dorm.

Five days later I would learn from Neji that Hinata gratefully accepted my offer though she was in doubt that this was reality whatever that meant. With the Help of Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Lee I was presentable enough to approach Hinata. "Congratulations Naruto, you look nice enough to be Hokage."

"Don't even Tease about that Shikamaru!" I shouted.

"Naruto-kun" declared Neji. "I'm happy you decided to take Hinata-sama on a date but I must warn you, break her heart and I will do the same to yours."

Naruto gulped as he shrugged in his chair. Lee fixing his hair, Kiba filing his long, unattended, nails. Shino straightened his tie as Chouji stod in the cornereating a bag of fritos. " Okay, I'm ready" I declared as I waltzed distinctively into the brazen world. I found myself at the fanciest restaurant Konoha had to offer. There, standing in a white Kimono with patterns of sakura blossoming from her chest. Her hair was burnished neatly with the sweet fragrance of pine and lilly escaping from her attire. Behind her left ear she wore a clip that held in place her back ends, a brilliantly colored earing in each ear dangled from left to right. Though her lips bore no color they seemed glossed in the most fashoinable way. She wore pale mascara to match her mair color and her eyes gleamed with the beaity of the evening twilight.

I was completely gobsmacked by her entrancing appearance. I could tell by her expression she was excited to continue on this date though I felt guilty. I had no reason to care how this date would carry off but seeing as how Hinata presented herself just for me I was instantly swayed. "Let's go inside Naruto-kun" She said in the softest, sweetest, voice I'd ever heard. With those words uttered I graciously held out my elbow and she held onto it gently as we continued inside.

The morning after I reminisced on that night, that glorious night I hadn't felt to be true. I still am not certain why Hinata ever agreed to go out with me, though I felt nothing for her at first, she came to surpass my expectations in the end. I realize now I'll never understand the female mind and I'll never understand what Hinata sees in me that's so special though one thing is certain----she is in no way infatuated with me.

Even the concept is laughable.

* * *

Alone at the bank of the river's end where the sun touched the earth I sat , watching as the spry salmon leaped joyfully in harmony and hinking back on last night. Hinata's benevolent image was trapped forever in my every thought; gazing down at me with those alluring lavender eyes, her body dressed from head to toe in the finest lavender of silk matching her eyes. Her hair swaying gracefully in the mollifying midnight breeze. I felt like I was in the prescence of a Godess, bestowed by the highest of the high, I could help but take notice. 

" What's getting into me?" I muttered, modestly shaking off the thought of ever being with Hinata. Even after looking into her angelic expression, glaring into the eyes of innocence and beauty, my heart still belonged to Sakura. A far cry from decency I'll admit, The very grain of her being is enough to love her. I try not to think much into a relationship with Sakura. Albiet we seem quite understanding of each other, in truth, we are drifting far apart. Ever since the departure of our once valued comrade Sasuke, Sakura forbade her feelings to mount the pain of loss. Shedding tears for someone who has manitained impassive judgement of life, this is the way it has always been.

I hope and pray each day she will soon break free of her dismay and embrace the next day, the path we will tread as team seven.

Waning my head slightly I could hear the pacing of another entity approaching me. The stroke of a warm, soft hand against my back, stiff as a pillar of stone gave a soothing touch for the moment. Looking up I noticed Sakura, gaing down at me with a simple, seemingly joyful expression. She couldn't fool me, I knew her heart all too well.

" Sakura."

She knelt down beside me, coiled in a bunch and hugging her knees close to the chest as she gazed into the river so free. I stared over to her, narrowing my eyes hopelessly.

" How did your date go?" She responded, her face hidden in her pale but rosy bangs though she bore a cloudy expression. Noticing my perception of her anguish she forced a smile. I could tell by that once fake smile how Sakura felt about Hinata and I. in comfort I wanted to tell her the date was nothing special, but then I'd be lying to her.

" I-It was enjoyable. The food was pretty great and the service was nice too. I especially enjoyed-"

" Hinata...," she blankly inturrupted, her fake smile now a somber grimmace, " was she beautiful?"

I Froze. To answer this question meant revealing my true thoughts and possibly bringing Sakura more pain.

* * *

I sighed. Gently spreading across the broad plateau danced the exuberant baby's breath blowing a fragrance of natural beauty our way; Sadly the scenery did not match the mood. 

'' W-well...'' I stuttered, my every word disordered as she continued to stare down my tall-tale eyes in subtle despair.

'' You don't have to answer even though it was a simple yes or no question.''

I nudged at her reply, wrenching my head in utter shame and she watching the salmon spring from the glistening waters then back again. One could help but wonder what she was thinking. The further I drifted from Sakura the closer I came to Hinata. One night changed everything. One night of fantasy begot a lifetime of regret. Staring coldly into grace, one with a heavy heart, my Sakura, in order to live this life without the regret of losing you----I must break a lifelong bond.

The following evening we were called to Tsunade no baa-chan's quarters where we would recieve our mission specs. The illustrious hidden cloud village became under seige. A once gallant empire, in only the span of one day, Kumogakure suffered a great loss in the invasion of the Earth country.

The toll of innocent lives in the crossfire remained in the slim hundreds, the rest became prisoners of war. Yamakotsu, the hidden cloud's 5th raikage, violated the pact made with several lands and villages established by the Earth country and as a result the country lost valuable assets and alliances with many other countries including the land of fire.

There were countless attempts at assaination of the Raikage and the lord of the land as they were the only two to hold power in the land of lightning but non succeeded. It was only until the tsuchikage and the lightning lord agreed that combined military strength would be more than enough to overwhelm Kumogakure and annex the country in the name of the Earth country. This action begot the sudden assault on Kumogakure and a massacre that would follow.

The fire country, our country, immediately took caution at the imminent quarrel on its land and decided to band together with their allies the wind and combine thier miitary strength as well. After Kumo's plea for rescue konoha became utterly choiceess thus becoming saviors in the midst of an unrelated war.

Standing before the hokage there stood 19 jounin officers including the former rookie 9 (minus Sasuke) and Gai's team. Incidentally Hinata and Sakura were there as well.

'' Alright, let's get down to business.'' announced the hokage whom appeared from the inaugeration platform just below the stone monuments.

'' I will dispatch 5 teams of three, each composed of 1 medical ninja, one scouting specialist and a tactical ninja.''

From a large sack on the floor Tsunade no baa-chan pulled out a giant scroll and spread it out across blackboard in the center of the room.

'' We have sand nin spread across the boarder to kumo as patrol gaurds. Be sharp because there could still be some hidden within the former sound village terrain. The teams I am about to disband will be our infultration unit. Once in, those teams will be inconitous to secure your idenity and locate the base in which the prisoners are being held. You will then retreat to the rendevouz point, Valley of the End thereon where you will await the assault armada then you will commence restoration. Is anyone unclear on the task?''

No one answers. I of course in my own world paid her lecture no mind but disregarded to raise my hand. Shizune left Tsunade's side. In her left hand she held 19 sheets of paper, speaking as she passed one to each individual.

'' These are your assigned teammates. Shortly after joining you are required to disperse immediately with your designated team.''

With each team that left the fewer in number we became. I gandered at my sheet, each name written in kanji, the most complicated of all japanese script. To my utter dismay I couldn't translate the name but as he last team disbanded it all became clear. By a cruel twist of fate the opposing gods of love and misery bestowed upon me two women of whom I adored greatly.

'' HI-HINATA?!!! SA-SA-SAKURA?!!!''


End file.
